Eternity
by MonaYsa
Summary: OS. Ellipse entre deux scènes du film. Un court moment de bonheur et de paix. L'amour juste avant l'éternité . "Dracula m'a dit que j'avais le don de donner la vie". Le monstre de Frankenstein considéra le corps sans vie d'Anna dans les bras de Van Helsing. "J'aimerais la lui redonner. Du moins, essayer de la lui rendre. Et de vous offrir la chance d'être pardonné..."


**Bonjour à tous, **

**Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de ce texte, j'aimerais vous éclaircir sur deux trois choses. **

**Il s'agit d'un OS, retraçant une possible ellipse entre la scène où Van Helsing vient de tuer Anna, et celle où il met le feux au bûché funéraire. **

**Cette idée m'est venue, en regardant le film certes et notamment ces deux scènes, mais en se basant sur la logique que si la créature de Frankenstein est capable de donner la vie aux enfants de Dracula, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas capable de rendre la vie à Anna ? **

**J'ai conscience que le concept est un peu morbide en soit, mais je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce film, et je ne me voyais pas faire un OC avec Gabriel Van Helsing, ou bien encore une romance entre Anna et Dracula. **

**Bref, a vous de jugez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**ETERNITY**

_- Il l'a tuée, gémit Carl en reculant sous le choc. _

Un hurlement déchirant. Perçant à travers la nuit. Un cri dont la douleur retentit à travers l'orage et dans les ténèbres, faisant frémir les murs du Château de Dracula.

Gabriel Van Helsing serrait contre lui le corps sans vie d'Anna Valérious, embrassant son front tandis que les larmes glissaient le long de son visage. Le cœur à vif, il aurait voulu que l'enfer s'ouvre à ses pieds à cet instant précis. Disparaître à jamais, torturé dans les flammes de ses remords. Punition divine justement méritée, pour n'avoir pas su se retenir. Pour n'avoir pas su se contrôler, l'instinct animal primant pourtant sur tout le reste, ce qui devrait pourtant l'excuser –après tout il était encore sous forme de Loup, la lune n'étant pas cachée par les nuages- alors qu'Anna brandissait la seringue pour le sauver de lui-même.

En proie à son chagrin, à cette douleur de l'avoir trahie en lui ôtant la vie, il sentit une ombre le recouvrir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il tourna la tête, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard sombre de la créature difforme et hideuse de Frankenstein.

Son visage quasi inexpressive était empreint de gravité et pourtant, lorsque son regard s'abaissa sur Anna, Van Helsing cru y déceler une souffrance identique à la sienne.

- Vous l'avez tuée, souffla le monstre.

Il n'y avait nulle accusation dans sa voix. Seulement une triste constatation. Ainsi qu'une douleur amère celle d'avoir perdu une amie. Et pourtant, jamais le monstre et la princesse n'avaient liés d'une quelconque manière. Il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Hormis un simple mot. Un simple merci. Un regard reconnaissant. De la considération.

Le monstre se détourna, des larmes toutes aussi silencieuse que son chagrin glissant sur ses joues pâle, et il croisa alors le regard de Carl. Leur amitié se sacralisait dans une bien triste tournure des événements Ils étaient venus pour le sauver, et voila qu'ils pleuraient désormais l'un des leurs, perdu au combat contre Dracula.

Le pas traînant et la respiration sifflante, secouée par les sanglots, la créature de Frankenstein s'avança alors le laboratoire. Puis parmi les décombres, il commença alors à fouiller, ignorant les larmes qui lui barraient la vue.

- Qu'est –ce que…qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Carl en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant.

Le colosse s'immobilisa une demi-seconde, puis se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- Dracula m'a dit que j'avais le pouvoir de donner la vie, annonça-t-il lentement.

Il leva les yeux vers Van Helsing. Ce dernier, portant toujours le corps d'Anna dans ses bras s'était rapproché, le visage las et les yeux rougis.

- J'aimerais essayer, continua le monstre. Pour elle. J'aimerais essayer de la lui redonner.

A ces mots, une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le regard de Gabriel. Un espoir fragile, aussi délicat qu'un papillon, qui dans sa poitrine, lança son cœur dans une course rapide, teintée d'une vive impatience. L'espoir lui donnait des ailes, et sur cette douce sensation, pourtant mortellement trompeuse si cette folle idée s'avérait impossible, Gabriel Van Helsing baissa alors les yeux sur le visage d'Anna, dont la tête reposait au creux de son épaule. Si elle n'avait pas été sans vie, il aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, totalement épuisée après toute cette série d'événement. Mais elle ne dormait pas, et ce rappel, serra une nouvelle fois son cœur. Une sensation d'asphyxie, qui lui écrasa la poitrine.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant.

Le monstre hocha la tête, puis dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Carl. C'était lui l'ingénieur, le cerveau de l'expédition. Lui qui avait comprît comment tuer Dracula, qui les avait les sauver grâce son invention d'une horde de vampires déchaînés, lancés à leurs trousses. .

- Hé bien, commença le jeune Frère, je pense que ça doit être possible, mais….

Il lança un regard hésitant vers la créature.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal…

- Fais-le, l'interrompit doucement le colosse. La souffrance…j'y suis habitué. Elle est le prix de mon existence. Et elle le sera aussi pour la sienne, finit-il en désignant Anna.

- Et ne pas vous décevoir, rajouta en chuchotant Carl.

A ces mots, Gabriel crispa la mâchoire et baissa les yeux. Une minute de silence passa, où il caressa du regard les lèvres sensuelles de la jeune femme reposant dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Il avait là la chance de se faire pardonner.

- D'accord…

* * *

_Quelque part, sur les falaises, au bord de la mer..._

Van Helsing s'avança vers le lit funéraire d'Anna.

Cela avait marché. Mais pas autant qu'il avait espéré. De toute façon, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, et sur ces pensées, il glissa un regard sur la silhouette reposant paisiblement devant lui.

Il soupira.

« Il nous aura au moins accordé le temps de nous retrouver et de réaliser nos rêves…»

La légère brise en provenance du large agita doucement ses cheveux, et ses mots furent emportés par le vent salé, tandis que derrière lui, Carl lisait les psaumes.

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux.

* * *

_Château de Dracula_

Carl s'affairait autour de la créature de Frankenstein. Ce dernier était couché sur sa table métallique, remise sur pied, tandis que sur une autre qu'ils avaient dressée pour Anna, Van Helsing finissait de fixer les fixations sur la jeune femme, le visage grave et concentré.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va commettre un pêcher, murmura Carl en reliant les deux tables par des câbles d'acier.

Après tout, Dieu seul avait le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts à la vie. Qui étaient-ils pour vouloir reprendre Anna ?

- Non, le rassura le monstre. C'est Dieu qui décide si je dois oui ou non transmettre la vie. Si cela ne marche pas, alors cela voudra dire qu'il refuse de nous la rendre…

Van Helsing se redressa.

- Alors prions pour qu'il accepte de nous la redonner, déclara-t-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Même si c'est juste pour quelques heures, rajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Une simple poignée d'heures qui suffiraient à me faire pardonner…

- Puisse-t-il vous entendre, murmura Carl.

Comme une réponse des voix divines, l'orage gronda au dessus du château, résonnant avec force entre ces murs. Les aiguilles des compteurs, frémirent et la machine infernal qui avait permis au docteur de Frankenstein de donner la vie à sa créature, ronronna. Au bout des branchements, sur les pinces de cuivres, une myriade d'étincelle jaillit. Echangeant alors un regard vers le monstre, Carl posa une main sur le levier.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-il, alors que son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Van Helsing recula de quelques pas.

Le monstre hocha la tête.

* * *

_Quelque part, au bord de la mer..._

Face à la mer, Anna ferma les yeux. L'écume lui recouvrit peu à peu les orteils, puis lui ensevelit les pieds tel un voile de fraîcheur. L'eau chatouilla ensuite les chevilles et remonta doucement le long des mollets, lui arrachant un doux sourire.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit deux bras puissant s'enrouler doucement autour de sa taille et la tirer contre un torse athlétique. Puis, sentant une bouche chercher sa nuque au travers de sa chevelure humide, afin d'y tracer une ligne de petits baisers, elle se laissa aller encore plus contre lui.

- Gabriel, murmura-t-elle, en se sentant frissonner.

- Anna ? répondit-il en retour, d'une voix taquine.

Elle sourit.

- Merci… de m'avoir emmené ici.

* * *

- Tout va bien ? demanda Carl.

- Je me sens fatiguée, murmura Anna en se redressant sur sa paillasse. J'ai beau essayer de dormir, j'ai l'impression que cela ne suffit pas à me faire reprendre des forces.

Son regard se porta en direction du large. Sur la plage la silhouette familière du monstre de Frankenstein se dessinait sous la lune, marquant le sable de ses pas.

Alors qu'elle suivait la silhouette distraitement des yeux, Carl l'observa silencieusement.

Puis, la voyant soudainement de lever, relevant les pans de sa robe en lin pour ne pas trébucher, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Que faîtes vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste me promener, déclara Anna, en réajustant son châle sur ses épaules.

- Mais Van Helsing ne va pas tarder à revenir…

- Juste une petite promenade, insista la jeune femme sur un léger sourire. Et puis, vous n'aurez qu'à nous appeler…

- Très bien, capitula Carl

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, le jeune frère soupira tristement.

- Où est-elle ? demanda soudainement la voix de Van Helsing.

Carl sursauta et se retourna vivement. Émergeant de la nuit, un fagot de bois entre les bras afin de nourrir leur feu de leur campement, Gabriel s'avançait vers lui.

- Elle est partie rejoindre notre ami sur la plage, répondit Carl en se levant prestement afin de l'aider à se décharger de son fardeau.

A ces mots, le chasseur de monstre se redressa et chercha la silhouette d'Anna. La retrouvant, un pli soucieux se dessina sur son visage.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

La question résonna dans la nuit. Carl soupira, puis leva son regard vers les étoiles.

- Mal, lâcha-t-il néanmoins. Elle a beaucoup maigrit, ça vous avez du le voir. Et je décèle chez elle un état de fatigue extrême qu'elle a du mal à surmonter. Je ne pense pas que cela va aller en s'arrangeant. Autant la comparer à un sac de sable percé. Le moindre effort lui coûte beauc…

- Carl ! le prévint Van Helsing

- Je suis réaliste ! le coupa durement le jeune Frère.

Van Helsing s'immobilisa. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant. Et cette constatation ne fit que renforcer cette douleur sourde qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Cette douleur qui l'avait envahit alors qu'il venait de la tuer. La perte. Et la peur de la reperdre à nouveau.

- Sa santé continuera à décliner, reprit Carl. Combien de temps je l'ignore. Mais nous devons nous attendre à ce qu'elle…

- Non, s'écria soudainement Van Helsing. Je refuse de la perdre encore une fois !

Sa voix n'était que douleur et souffrance.

Carl baissa les yeux, son regard se plongeant dans les flammes.

- Je suis désolé….mais ne pouvons exiger davantage que ce nous avons réussir à obtenir…

* * *

Le monstre de Frankenstein s'immobilisa face à la mer. Sous la lune et les étoiles, celle çi miroitait doucement, et cette vision enchanteresse le fit légèrement sourire. Que n'aurait-il donné pour voir plutôt cette merveille, s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné dans sa caverne ?

Il soupira, puis entendit derrière lui, le sable crisser. Un bruit de pas légers, qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

- Ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer ? demanda-t-il, ne quittant pas pour autant le large des yeux.

Quelques secondes plu tard, Anna se dessina à ses cotés. La brise de la mer faisait flotter les boucles ondulée autour de son visage, ainsi que les pans de sa robe en lin.

- J'aurais tout le temps de dormir quand je serais morte, murmura-t-elle, sa voix se perdant dans le murmures des vagues.

La créature de Frankenstein baissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes mourante.

Sa déclaration arracha un rictus sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Carl refuse de me le dire...

- Et Van Helsing ne l'accepte pas, finit la créature en se tournant vers elle. Ils ont peur de vous perdre, c'est normal. Et moi aussi…

L'aveu fit sourire Anna.

- Merci Hank*…

Le monstre haussa un sourcil.

- Il vous faut bien un nom n'est ce pas ? se justifia Anna, dont le sourire prit une teinte malicieuse.

- Tout juste, répondit le nouveau dénommé. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Merçi…Anna.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis portant son regard sur la mer.

- Non. C'est moi qui vous remercie. Sans vous, je…

Elle s'interrompit. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas eut cette seconde chance. Même si elle n'était que de courte durée. Mais après tout ? Qu'importe ? Elle se sentait sereine pour la première fois depuis longtemps. De sa vie, à vrai dire. Dracula n'était plus. Et il n'était plus pour tuer qui que ce soit. Quand à elle, elle était bord de la mer. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de la voir. De s'y baigner.

Et puis plus important. Il y avait Van Helsing.

Car sans Hank, créature issue des ténèbres, issue d'un miracle pourtant interdit, proscrit, elle n'aurait jamais pu connaître l'amour. Un baiser échangé dans la précipitation n'était rien, face à qu'elle avait vécu dans les bras de Van Helsing. Cet abandon le plus total, cette extase sous la caresse du soleil et des hautes herbes. Ces baisers salés échangés aux creux des vagues. Ces longues heures à s'aimer sur le sable.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées. Une main bleu et décharnée, froide et mutilée qui ne la dégoutta point, car elle posa alors sa main par-dessus.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, signe d'une amitié à jamais soudée.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle tout simplement. Mon ami…

Un soupir ému s'échappa des lèvres de Hank, et leurs doigts se resserrèrent alors. Une amitié qui sera à tout jamais indestructible.

* * *

- Je me sens si fatiguée Garbiel, murmura Anna.

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur la plage. Le sable se perdait dans les recoins de leurs vêtements humides - du moins ceux qu'ils portaient encore, et ils n'étaient pas nombreux-, ainsi que dans leurs cheveux entremêlés.

- Et bien fermes les yeux et dors, lui répondit doucement Van Helsing en s'appuyant sur un coude, penché au dessus d'elle.

Son autre main lui caressait du bout des doigts la joue, suivant du pouce la courbe gracieuse de ses lèvres.

- J'ai peur de ne pas me réveillé, souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur celles de Gabriel.

- Alors je te réveillerais d'un baiser…comme dans les contes pour enfants…

Anna sourit un bref instant, puis son regard se fit lointain. Plus grave. Un sérieux qui arracha un frisson à Gabriel, qui ne put s'empêcher malgré lui de se redresser et de lui tourner le dos, le masque de gaieté et de bonne humeur se fendillant peu à peu.

- Je refuse de te perdre à nouveau, lâcha-t-il.

Anna soupira. Puis se redressant, la jeune femme posa une main sur la joue de Gabriel et le força à la regarder.

- Et pourtant, tu devras me laisser partir, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'irais rejoindre le reste de ma famille. Mais je refuse de partir en te sentant souffrir ainsi, et en ayant comme seul et dernier souvenir la douleur de la séparation…

Elle le lâcha, mais il retint sa main. Malgré tout, elle se tourna vers la mer.

- Je veux partir heureuse et apaisée. Comme je le suis à cet instant. Jamais je n'ai été aussi sereine. Je veux garder le souvenir de ses derniers jours….

- Et que je t'ai aimé, finit Van Helsing en l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

Elle sourit et alors qu'il l'allongeait de nouveau sur le sable, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et sensuel, leurs lèvres se caressant lentement, se frôlant dans un jeu de séduction empli de tendresse, tandis que la main remonta lentement le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, soulevant peu à peu les replis de sa robe humide.

* * *

Il l'avait laissé partir. Il ne su pas exactement quand. En jour où en heure, il ne savait plus trop. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, après avoir fait une fois de plus l'amour sur le sable, arrosés par l'écume que la mer projetait contre eux. Il se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient effondrés sous le soleil, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Je t'aime ! avait-il murmuré entre deux baisers, alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le sable chaud.

Elle s'était blottie contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule, une main caressant sa poitrine.

- Moi aussi, avait-elle répondu.

Elle avait ensuite fermé les yeux, et il lui avait alors caressé le visage, enfouissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure humide. La berçant de ses caresses, la rassasiant de son amour.

Et elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

* * *

Les flammes noircirent peu à peu le bois, s'élevant vers le ciel.

Dans l'air, un soupir diffus retentit et les yeux braqués sur le brasier, Van Helsing cru sentir une caresse sur sa joue. Une ombre, légère portée par la fumée se déplaça à ses cotés et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Garbiel se tourna, la suivant des yeux, bien qu'il ne sut pas trop où regarder. Il suivait simplement cette impression de la voir marcher à coté de lui, en direction de la mer pour s'élever ensuite vers le ciel.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, les nuages semblèrent s'écarter et...

La suite, vous la connaissez...

Une larme. Et un sourire. Pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

* * *

* Hank. Diminutif approximatif, tiré du prénom Frankenstein. Je n'avais pas envie de me creuser la tête pour trouver un prénom à la Créature.


End file.
